<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plan A, B, and C by Aquadextrous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735463">Plan A, B, and C</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous'>Aquadextrous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Whipped, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Knows, Surprise Ending, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquadextrous/pseuds/Aquadextrous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette figures out Chat Noir's identity in an unexpected way and sets up three plans to try and get him to notice her outside of the costume.</p><p>Plan A: The Outfit<br/>Plan B: Puns (or jokes)<br/>Plan C: Outright Confession</p><p>Everything goes smoothly until it doesn't. Turns out, she's in for her own surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plan A, B, and C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys this is a sequel to 'Love is blind and always tripping toward you' soo to better understand this piece you might wanna check out the first one. Happy reading anyway!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Princess?</p><p>Wait… but only Chat Noir called her ‘Princess’. It must be a coincidence.</p><p>But how could he have known – no it’s not real, Marinette. It might just have been a slip of the tongue! Yes, that was it.</p><p>“Marinette?” asked her kwami, big blue eyes staring up at her imploringly through the purse.</p><p>She smiled wanly toward the little god, using a finger to stroke her head absently as her thoughts raced.</p><p>“Tikki…” she said slowly, knowing the kwami was listening to her, “you heard Adrien, right? How he called me Princess? But… well, maybe he and Chat Noir are friends, you know? Outside the mask?”</p><p>She stared at Tikki through the gap offered by her bag, wanting Tikki to agree with her but knowing that it was close to impossible. She and Chat Noir swore to each other to protect their identities and no matter how much of a jokester her silly partner was, she knew he’d take to heart whatever she said, especially when it was a serious matter.</p><p>So it was almost impossible that Adrien knew Chat Noir’s true identity unless the two boys were the same person.</p><p>Her fingers turned a little clammy, Marinette wiping them repeatedly against her jeans as she sat on the bed, ballet flats brushing the floor once in a while, her legs dangling and moving forward and back.</p><p>It wasn’t intentional, that was for sure. Adrien had looked so relieved that she had been okay. He probably didn’t even remember it but it stuck with her. It shouldn’t; he said his goodbyes like how a friend would do and here she was, brain going into overdrive as she wondered all the possibilities.</p><p>Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir were almost never seen in the same place. Well, apart from the incident with Volpina but Chat was quick to say it was an illusion. He had been so sure then. Could it be because he was Adrien Agreste?</p><p>No, it couldn’t be… could it?</p><p>Her chest tightened with emotions she couldn’t begin to understand, blinking rapidly. Tikki had flown out of the purse to hover near her charge, worry and concern in that blue gaze.</p><p>Could it be Adrien was – no, she didn’t want to hope. She shouldn’t even be thinking about it at all since if they found out each other’s identities, it would be game over and Hawkmoth would take advantage of that if ever he caught wind of such an opportunity. He was still at large and they were nowhere near in defeating him. </p><p>But what if her assumption was correct? She knew Chat had desperately wanted to know her true identity but respected her wishes not to since he understood how important it was to remain hidden, even from each other. They did talk when they had the time but of course as much as possible their conversations were filtered so as not to give away anything more than necessary.</p><p>“Tikki, he…” she swallowed, “Adrien is Chat Noir, isn’t it?”</p><p>She gazed intently at her kwami, whose antennas drooped a little and who stayed silent, her little nubs playing with each other.</p><p>Judging from Tikki’s nervous mannerisms, it could be safe to say she was correct. Marinette knew Tikki already had the knowledge of who was behind the mask of Chat Noir. She was almost certain Plagg knew who she was in civilian form, too.</p><p>“What do you plan to do now?” Tikki asked quietly, blinking at her chosen.</p><p>Marinette pursed her lips. Yes, what was she to do now that she knew her partner’s identity? What would Master Fu do? But then again, <i>she</i> was Guardian now. It wouldn’t hurt to bend the rules if only a little bit, right?</p>
<hr/><p>Almost a week later Marinette had forgone her usual outfit to wear something inspired by her superhero identity to try and catch her partner’s attention with it.</p><p>She did miss some sleep brainstorming ideas for clothes and making them but it was nothing compared to what the future might hold. She was able to freak out about the whole identity thing the rest of the evening and the whole of three days. After much debate with herself, she came to the decision to let Adrien know. It wasn’t fair that only one of them knew of the other’s identity. And they had such a strong partnership that almost ran on three years; anything else now wouldn’t be too much to handle since they’ve fallen into the pattern and were frankly quite comfortable and at ease with each other.</p><p>It was enough time that Marinette wanted to move things further. She could only hope she wasn’t being too fast or too much for Adrien.</p><p>The last thing she wanted to do was to overwhelm him.</p><p>But of course she didn’t want to just <i>tell</i> him. Where was the fun in that? With much encouragement from Tikki, Marinette came up of three ways to somehow reveal herself to her kitty.</p><p><b>Plan A:</b> The Outfit</p><p>Alya’s jaw dropped as she saw her best friend, phone immediately out and clicking photos, Marinette blushing but giggling at the attention.</p><p>Marinette was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a ladybug at the center; the shirt’s hem was tucked inside a red poofy skirt with black polka dots that reached her knees, topped off with black ballet flats that had ribbons as design. Her hair – which she kept in its usual pigtails – was tied with red ribbons reminiscent of her alter ego.</p><p>“Wow girl it’s like you just came from a catwalk, if you know what I mean!” Alya exclaimed with her eyes shining, dashing toward her best friend and slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Adrien is sure to drop dead! You’re freakin’ gorgeous!”</p><p>Marinette smiled, letting her best friend lead her toward the classroom.</p><p>As she reached the doorway, most of her classmates stopped to stare at her. There was a few seconds of deathly silence before it was broken by cheers and whoops of joy, Alix shooting her two thumbs-up and Kim wolf-whistling in appreciation.</p><p>Juleka had on a smile and Rose gushed about the outfit, hands to her cheeks. Nino took a moment to pick his jaw off the ground to nod Marinette’s way, elbowing the blond boy beside him.</p><p>“Dude check out Marinette’s OOTD! Isn’t she stunning?”</p><p>Adrien only had eyes for the girl in front of him, mouth slightly agape and gaze nearly smoldering the longer he stared. The more Marinette looked, she could almost see the same expression Chat Noir gave Ladybug whenever he thought she wasn’t looking.</p><p>“You’re breathtaking,” he exhaled, nearly melting in his seat.</p><p>Marinette’s cheeks flared bright red, heart stuttering at his comment. He looked so sincere when he said that and his voice dripped with something akin to admiration.</p><p>Adrien seemed to snap out of his daze, flashing a smile her way. After that his hand shot out to rub his neck, a light pink tinge on his cheeks.</p><p>“I – you look amazing, Marinette.” He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts. He then asked, “You made it yourself?”</p><p>Marinette nodded, pleased with herself.</p><p>“Yep! You like it? I based it loosely from Ladybug’s costume.”</p><p>She saw how his eyes roved over her figure, taking in the details and the colors she had painstakingly crafted and poured her heart and time into.</p><p>His eyes met hers again and he gave her a genuine smile, almost bordering on pride.</p><p>“That’s so awesome, Marinette! I personally love it.”</p><p>Looks like there was no recognition there. Well, not to worry. She had two more up her sleeve.</p>
<hr/><p><b>Plan B:</b> Puns (or jokes)</p><p>Though, truth be told she was hesitant to try it since that was his absolute favorite and forte. Still, she would try.</p><p>She and her friends were having lunch, Alya chatting away with Nino about a discovery. Marinette patiently waited for them to finish before she caught their attention by humming loudly.</p><p>All three of them turned to her curiously.</p><p>“Did you guys hear about the guy whose left side was cut off? He’s all right now.”</p><p>She shot a sly look at Adrien the moment Nino and Alya burst out laughing, Adrien’s green eyes widening in what he recognized as a pun.</p><p>“Mari since when did you become such a pun-maker?” Alya wheezed, tears in her eyes. “I think this was the first time I’ve heard you crack one!”</p><p>“It’s <i>purr</i>ty pawsome, am I right?” she said cheekily, winking at Adrien and reveling at the blush that spread across his face as well as the sharp intake of breath.</p><p>Hopefully this kind of thing might spark a question in him.</p>
<hr/><p><b>Plan C:</b> Outright Confession</p><p>After school one day, Marinette bid goodbye to Alya and Nino before making her way toward Adrien who was waiting for his bodyguard at the front of the school.</p><p>“Adrien?”</p><p>He jumped and whirled in her direction, a bright blush staining his cheeks as his eyes averted around.</p><p>“Y – yes Marinette?”</p><p>She bit her lip, a little unsure since he looked so nervous. But no… she was so close! Would she back out now? Granted, this third one was different than the others which were subtle and could be played off as mere coincidence but now she wanted to go all out where Adrien wouldn’t doubt anymore.</p><p>And so she steeled herself and looked into his eye.</p><p>“Are you free on Friday? I want to show you something.”</p><p>Adrien visibly swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing with the movement. He glanced at his waiting bodyguard before his gaze flitted back to Marinette. He smiled.</p><p>“Yeah I guess I’m free then since Nathalie handed me my schedule for this week. Where do you want to meet up?”</p><p>“Near the Eiffel Tower, if that’s okay with you. By the Trocadéro around 5pm.”</p><p>Adrien’s mouth fell open as he envisioned the place, nodding with a smile.</p><p>“Sure. I’ll be there.”</p><p>Marinette shot him a grateful smile, giddy. Unable to control herself she surged forward, grabbed his jaw with both her hands, and planted a quick kiss to his cheek before leaning back, heart in her throat.</p><p>It strongly reminded her of that time in the park, just after she and her team had defeated Hawkmoth during Heroes Day.</p><p>It seemed the sentiment was not lost on Adrien either, cheeks dusted a light pink.</p><p>Adrien exhaled and climbed into his car after smiling to her, Marinette waving until the car was out of sight.</p><p>When she was sure she was alone, Tikki’s head popped out of the purse and glanced at her charge.</p><p>“Don’t be discouraged now, Marinette. You’ve come so far. Are you really hesitating now?”</p><p>Marinette sucked in a breath.</p><p>Her kwami was right.</p><p>Marinette looked down at her purse to smile gratefully at the little kwami, spirits lifted and looking forward to Friday.</p><p>“You’re right, Tikki. There’s still a lot to prepare if I wanna make sure there’s no more doubt.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit, Marinette!” cheered the little red creature before darting back into the purse.</p><p>Yeah… she’s got this.</p>
<hr/><p>Friday evening found Marinette waiting by their agreed spot in a red dress. The top before the bosom was transparent and had a halter neckline. From her chest to her waist was the red material of the dress with a thin black belt with a gold buckle hanging around her waist to accent her outfit and her figure. The skirt was flowy and had designs of small ladybugs and black cats near the hem. It wasn’t easily recognizable at first glance but when looked upon closer, it was obvious.</p><p>She could admit – if only to herself – that she particularly liked that little touch she added at the hem.</p><p> The whole dress stopped just above the knee and she paired it with black wedge heels. Around her waist hung her trusty purse, her little kwami hidden inside in case anything happened. Hopefully nothing did. Today was an important day to her, after all.</p><p>A white watch was also wrapped snugly around her left wrist, which she checked as she stood near the Eiffel Tower, heart hammering in her ears and wondering if Adrien decided just not to go.</p><p>A whirring sound and a crunch on gravel snapped her out of her spiraling thoughts, blinking to see Adrien get out of the car and tell his driver something before closing the door.</p><p>Marinette lost a breath at what he was wearing, feeling herself choke.</p><p>He was in a collared light green checkered shirt that reached his elbows. It was paired with brown khaki pants and white sneakers. When she looked closer, she could see a black watch around his own wrist.</p><p>She couldn’t help but think that like her, he had dressed up smartly even though there was no important occasion. Honestly, she had half-expected her partner to show up in his everyday attire.</p><p>He immediately caught sight of Marinette, lit up, and sprinted towards her.</p><p>“Hey!” he greeted jovially as soon as he reached her.</p><p>Marinette willed herself to snap out of her daze to return the greeting with a smile and a “Hi!”</p><p>“Hope I’m not too late,” he said, rubbing his neck.</p><p>“Oh no no you’re late I mean – too hot – no no I mean –”</p><p>He only chuckled, Marinette staring before giggling at her own clumsiness.</p><p>She slapped her forehead and said, “You’re right on time.”</p><p>He smiled softly at her, Marinette feeling like she was the only thing he was looking at. In this light, she could easily spot Chat Noir since that was the same look he gave her when she did something he thought was amazing and out of this world.</p><p>He looked down on her outfit and positively outright beamed, like the literal sun. Marinette considered covering her eyes since he was too bright.</p><p>"Wow you look absolutely stunning, Marinette. The red suits you and the dress really accentuates your figure."</p><p>Marinette couldn't help but smile, pleased with herself and with his comments. He really did like her outfit! But she had to return the favor, of course.</p><p>"You're dashing in your clothes too, Adrien. I really like how you paired the checkered shirt and the khaki pants. Makes you even more perfect than you are now." She realized what she said and scrambled around, her arms flailing around as unintelligible stutters flitted past her lips. "I mean! You know, you were always the charmer no wait –"</p><p>He only chuckled, shaking his head and assuring, "No, I get what you mean and thank you for the compliments. I really appreciate it."</p><p>She sucked in a breath before snapping out of her soon-to-be haze and smiled.</p><p>"Right. You're totally welcome."</p><p>They both took a moment longer to stare at each other, Marinette gazing into Adrien's green eyes and unable to say or do anything else. How did she miss the similarities? Had she been that blind? Maybe... but looking at him now in a new light, it was easy to spot her crime-fighting partner that cracked jokes at inappropriate times and smiled cockily anyone's way. He knew how to get on the people's good side – most likely because he spent most of his life pleasing anyone, especially his strict father. He was... really something else.</p><p>"So Marinette?"</p><p>"Yes?" she was able to say, trying vainly to focus on the now. <i>Get your head out of the gutter, Marinette!</i></p><p>“What did you want to tell me?”</p><p>Right. It was now or never.</p><p>“Chaton,” she ended up uttering, Adrien’s brows jumping in surprise and alarm. She bit her bottom lip and stared at her purse, imagining Tikki to be silently encouraging and supporting her so she plowed on and looked him in the eye.</p><p>“I think it’s time you knew.”</p><p>The surprise melted from his face to show confusion.</p><p>One of Marinette’s hands shot out to hold his own.</p><p>She swallowed and confessed softly, “It’s me: Ladybug. And I found out your identity by accident and mulled over it for a long time. In the end, I decided to come clean as well since it wouldn’t be fair if only one of us knew the other’s identity.”</p><p>Instead of the shock and how he’d look so glad and some other similar reaction, Adrien looked kind of relieved, shoulders slumping as he smiled softly at her.</p><p>Wait… this wasn’t the reaction she was expecting.</p><p>“Can I say something even crazier?” he asked in an almost nervous voice, Marinette’s brow rising in question. She nodded a little fearfully and he exhaled before grasping her hands with his, squeezing for good measure. “I always knew.”</p><p>“You WHAT?!” Marinette exclaimed, unintentionally ripping her hands away from his as she recoiled in shock, feeling the breath knocked out of her lungs and her heart hammering in her chest and ears.</p><p>Out of pure shock she ended up stumbling back and tripping on her heels, Adrien’s arms shooting out to catch and steady her.</p><p>Adrien sheepishly smiled, rubbing his nape and licking his lips.</p><p>“When did you find out?”</p><p>Marinette blinked owlishly, mind racing a mile a minute as the surroundings seemed to blend and whirl around and across her vision. Since when did Adrien become a little blob?</p><p>She felt her knees buckle, legs shaking so bad to the point she couldn’t hold herself up any longer. Strong and warm arms steadied her to a solid chest, her nose immediately filled with the scent of <i>Adrien</i> and his cologne.</p><p>“I’m sorry bugaboo, I know this is a lot to take in and I shouldn’t have sprung this on you. I know how hard you’ve worked trying to reveal yourself to me,” he said, scooping her in his arms as he tried to look for a more secluded spot to talk.</p><p>All Marinette could register was his warmth and strength and how he carried her so gently and so protectively. She felt detached to her body, as if she was a spirit or something similar watching all this unfold.</p><p>He <i>knew?!</i> All this time? And he never thought about coming clean?</p><p>No, he must have been nervous and scared too. But – how long did he know? She knew she shouldn’t be but she couldn’t help the slight hurt at her chest at the knowledge that he withheld this vital piece of information from her.</p><p>She snapped back when her butt touched something solid, looking around to see that Adrien had brought her to the Palais de Chaillot and they were both seated on the front steps, the cat – <i>boy</i> – sitting a respectful distance from her.</p><p>Oh, he was ever so considerate.</p><p>She cleared her throat, not knowing what to do but knowing she had to do at least <i>something.</i></p><p>"Sorry you had to carry me all this way, Adrien," she apologized, fixing the skirt of her dress and missing the way Adrien's gaze drifted toward the hem. She also didn't see how his eyes widened in recognition of the design by the hem and she clearly missed the soft smile that momentarily graced his lips at seeing the ladybugs and black cats. "I made you exert effort just because I couldn't pull myself together."</p><p>He shook his head and said, "It's no problem. I know springing up such news was shocking. But I don't mind. Really."</p><p>Marinette stared at him for a second longer, shock dissipating the longer she had her eyes fixated on his side profile. But then she noticed how he wouldn't meet her eye and the way his shoulders were slightly hunched. Her gaze went to his fingers and found them playing with each other with nervous energy.</p><p> Oh, her kitty.</p><p>Agh, she must have made him uncomfortable from her earlier outburst. Marinette cursed herself for making him feel inadequate and unworthy. No matter who was under the mask of Chat Noir, Marinette loved him as a partner and friend. She just never would have expected in a million years that that person would be her crush and classmate.</p><p>What were the odds?</p><p>Sucking in a calming breath, she reached over to halt the movement of his fingers, Adrien’s eyes flicking to her so fast that she immediately retracted her hand, feeling like she had overstepped a boundary she shouldn’t have crossed.</p><p>“I – sorry,” she fumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking away. “I just – I shouldn’t have touched you without your permission, Adrichat I mean – Adrien!” she said, scrambling to correct herself and berating herself for acting so awkward around him.</p><p>She was <i>Ladybug</i>, costume or no costume. She should be better than this.</p><p>But Adrien’s shock melted for a smile to grace his lips, scooting closer.</p><p>“It’s okay. You needed time to recover.”</p><p>She bit her lip. She had to ask else they'd never get anywhere.</p><p>“So how long did you know I was Ladybug?”</p><p>He hesitated for a brief moment before confessing, “I saw you detransform after a battle about a week ago. Plagg wouldn’t shut up about it.”</p><p>As if he had been summoned, the little kwami of destruction flew out of his chosen’s pocket to cackle gleefully as he hovered in the air, pointing his little nubs at Adrien and gasping for breath as he turned to Marinette.</p><p>Adrien scowled his way but made no comment.</p><p>“Pigtails! You shoulda seen the boy, honestly! He was having a mental breakdown in the bathroom and chanting how you were Ladybug! Yo Tikki, you hearing this?”</p><p>There was a long insufferable sigh as Tikki herself phased out of the purse, floating toward her other half and staring at him in amusement.</p><p>“Yes I’m hearing it. But I think you’ve had enough fun for one day.”</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes and snickered, winking toward Adrien, who blushed. </p><p>“Yeah yeah I hear you Sugarcube.”</p><p>He then approached Marinette to nuzzle her cheek in greeting before flying away. Tikki took a second to stare after the black blur before pressing foreheads with Marinette and rubbing noses with Adrien, taking flight like her counterpart and leaving the two teens alone.</p><p>“I know I should have told you Marinette but I couldn’t always seem to find the right time,” Adrien said, looking at her. “I’ve also tried a few times to tell you but something always comes up like an akuma attack, or my bodyguard arriving, or you leaving so soon. After that it takes a whole lot of planning to try again but nothing ever seems to work out.</p><p>“And then you suddenly showed up in that Ladybug-inspired outfit and took my breath away. I then had a feeling that you must have known about my identity too but I didn’t want to ruin your fun; you’ve obviously took some time and effort to think up all these things and execute them.” He took her hands and Marinette let him. “If there’s anything I know about you, it’s that you tend to overthink the worst case scenario so I’m honored to receive such a thing from you since I know you’ve thought about it long and hard, maybe even spent a few nights awake and for that, I’m sorry.”</p><p>He then looked downcast and his grip on her loosened. Now it was Marinette to hold his hands, her left one reaching up to cup his cheek and gently turn his face to her, making sure that her expression showed no signs of disgust or resentment or anger.</p><p>She smiled softly and leaned forward to press their foreheads together, breathing in the scent she’s come to associate with him and pulling back just a fraction.</p><p>“It’s my fault for getting all worked up and mad. You don’t have to apologize for anything, my dear kitty. I should have understood your side better but my emotions got the best of me and I overreacted. I told you before and I’ll tell you again: you’re important to me no matter how much Paris thinks you’re a sidekick or anything of the sort. You’re my partner, my equal, my classmate, my other half. We’re literally yin and yang and I’ll be damned if I ever let you go to bed with uncertain thoughts plaguing your mind.</p><p>“Remember what you said to me?” At his confused look she elaborated, “It’s us against the world, Chat Noir. It had always been, it still is, and it always will be.”</p><p>Tears filled his eyes and Marinette squeaked as she was pulled into a tight embrace, his arms around her and his face buried in her hair. She huffed out a watery laugh as she returned the hug tenfold, squeezing him tight and patting his back.</p><p>They stayed like that for a while before they retracted, tears staining their cheeks but wide smiles on their faces.</p><p>Adrien sniffled, wiping his nose.</p><p>“When did you find out I was Chat Noir?”</p><p>“When you took me to the clinic after spraining my ankle and you left after calling me ‘Princess’. Tikki confirmed it and I got to work.”</p><p>Adrien’s mouth fell open in a silent ‘oh’, eyes having this glazed look as his mind thought of that time.</p><p>Then he winced.</p><p>“Ooh that was a bad call, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Marinette giggled.</p><p>“Yes. Chat Noir was the only one who called me that and I pieced it together and got to work on those three strategies.”</p><p>“If it helps you feel better I had a blast on your outfit, the puns, and this whole date. They all managed to make me fall in love with you more, my lady.”</p><p>She blushed at his words and the nickname but even more so since it was Adrien telling her that.</p><p>But wait…</p><p><i>“D – date?”</i> she stuttered, feeling another blush layer the first one.</p><p>The boy only looked at her and confirmed, “Yes. I couldn’t possibly pass up the opportunity of having a date with one spectacular Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”</p><p>She laughed, unable to help herself.</p><p>“You’re just doing this to get on my good side, aren’t you, Adrien Agreste?”</p><p>“Oh no, you’ve found me out!” he said in mock despair, the back of his hand on his forehead. Marinette couldn’t help but laugh harder at his antics. “Well, she is mila-detective.” He winked at her, Marinette smiling.</p><p>This wasn’t at all how she planned the reveal but it still worked out anyway. Everything felt right with the world as they sat there side by side, watching the sun set and how its rays cast Paris in glows of red and orange. Soon enough it would be nighttime but she wasn’t worried; not when she had her partner by her side.</p><p>It was fine by her if they still didn’t have a label on this whole thing. They’ve got time and all she wanted to do was enjoy his company.</p><p>She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling his arm naturally wrap around her waist as she snuggled further into his neck, feeling his purr start up and run all over their joined bodies.</p>
<hr/><p>“Aww look at them Plagg they’re so cute!”</p><p>“You’re delaying the inevitable, Tikki. Now pay up with that cheese; I won this time’s bet! And I didn’t interfere or cheat or anything!”</p><p>“Ah fine here’s my payment. You won this round, Plagg. Luck was not on my side.”</p><p>“Oh how ironic. What about another bet? This time how long it’ll take for my kitten to propose to your bug. Mine’s after they graduate.”</p><p>“Hmm… okay then. Mine’s when they both have stable lives and jobs.”</p><p>“Ooh longer I see. Well then what’s at stake?”</p><p>“Our pride. And bragging rights, of course.”</p><p>“You’re on, Tik.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>